Balance
by SnowstormInJuly
Summary: Buzz is dedicated to the love of his life; Star Command.Jessie sees this to be unfair.  R&R Future chapters will change rating.
1. Trouble at Star Command

Capital Planet\Pride Residence

Time:18:00

-dingdong-

"Coming!" A frantic Jessie yelled as she half walked, half hopped and slipped on her left black stiletto in an attempt to reach the door without spraining her ankle. Why did the man always have to be on time? It was a question that continued to be left without an answer throughout her and her boyfriends two years of dating. Taking a moment to gather herself, she opened the door to reveal a man with a white collar button down shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. If it wasn't for the purple cap shaping his head, she would've never recognized him.

"Hey howdy hey."She breathes, what she thought was, near his ear as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, allowing them to rub noses together showing simple affection for each other as the presence of smoke slowly trickled into the room. The smell hit Buzz first as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and murmured "what's cooking?" before he got distracted again and focused more on his embrace on Jessie. Smiling at Buzz's embrace she brushed the question aside, until the smell of smoke hit her nose

"Buzz?" The smell got stronger,"Buzz!"She exclaimed, fully realizing the situation of smoke wafting In from the kitchen. Pulling herself from space ranger's embrace, she dashed into the smoke with an alarmed Buzz not far behind her. The smoke stung their eyes as they neared the kitchen. Jessie, scared for her kitchen, was a few seconds ahead of Buzz who had enough common sense to grab the house extinguisher and release the pin causing a foamy explosion that not only covered a certain bemused red head, but also cleared the smoke and put out the fire located at the stove. The kitchen was silent as the moment was being soaked in by it's witnesses. Buzz, being used to situations like this, was the first of the two to recover and let out a chuckle at Jessie's astonished facial expression as she took in the sight of her dearly beloved kitchen. Cabinets covered in white foam that dripped onto the counters. The dishes in in the drying rack would have to rewashed as, they too, were a victim of Buzz's extinguisher skills. As Jessie came to her senses, she noticed the smirk placed on Buzz's face and gave him a look that asked what was so funny, but looking into a metal pan hooked on the wall she glanced at her reflection and the palm of her hand met her face.

"Buzz Lightyear!"She hissed as she brought the pan close up to her face to inspect the damage done to her make up she had requested Bo to do for the night.

"Jessie Pride." He said calmly as he wiped his hands on a clean dish cloth.

Thanks to his training at the academy, he cleanly dodged the pan thrown at him.

"How can you be so calm?" She sighed, exasperated. "My beautiful kitchen.."

Buzz rolled his eyes at the over dramatic scene Jessie was creating. Though it was true ever since she had to whip up dinner for the whole town, she had been slightly more protective over the cleanliness of her kitchen.

"I can help you clean if you like.."Buzz started out but was quickly silenced by the hand Jessie put up.

"No thanks, we're gonna be late for the reservations if we don't leave now-"She was cut off by static beeps then the ever so familiar 'Buzz Lightyear. Come in Buzz Lightyear.'

Jessie raised an unamused eyebrow.

" You're joking, right?"

Buzz smiled sheepishly while his watch continued to call his name. Jessie waved her hand as a sign to answer the call as she turned back to her tortured kitchen.

"Jess?" Buzz cleared his throat. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close. must've been distracted. Come to think of it white doesn't look half bad with the blue flowered walls. She pondered the thought of re doing the whole kitchen with a blue sky theme. Clouds in all, till Buzz interrupted her thoughts.

"Jessie, they need me up at Star Command. I'll be back as soon as ."He tucked a stray of her red hair behind her ear. He was ruining the night, he knew it. But.. "I love you." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah,yeah."She sighed and resumed her thoughts upon the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Aboard space ship 42<p>

Time:19:07

"Star command, come in star command. This is Buzz Lightyear, ship 42,requesting permission to land." Buzz spoke into the mic built into the ship, awaiting the screen to show an official to give him a ok for the landing.

"Request approved. You're all clear. "Commander Nebula showed up on the monitor with team Lightyear in the background. Buzz stepped out into the launch area fully dressed in his ranger attire. Adjusting his suit he walked toward his team of rookies.

"What seems to be the problem?"

With out warning, it seemed as though thousands of people started discussing the issue. But really it was just XR, Booster, and Mira talking at once while the commander's niece silently raised her hand. Nebula raised his peg leg which released something close to the sound of a sonic boom as a rocket fired into the air and fizzled out as it neared the very top of the ceiling.

"What is it blondie?" Nebula questioned as he loaded another rocket in place of the recent one.

"Ahem." Audrey coughed into her fist. Buzz raised an eyebrow. He normally didn't care to hear what the short teenager had to say, but something about the explosion coming from his commanding officer's leg stopped him in his tracks.

"While we, me and Booster, were out exploring we came across a lake and-"

"Stop right there." Buzz interrupted with groan. How many times have a told you guys not to leave the station with little miss diminutive?"

"I told you Buzz wouldn't like this.."XR twiddled his robotic hands while a fish swam around his head. Mira groaned and shook her head.

"Yeah,sure XR."

"ANYWAYS."Audrey Shouted to break up the conversation and prolong her side of the story."At the lake there were colorful fish."

"Oh Buzz they were so beautiful and-"Booster stopped short at the look he was given by "miss diminutive" and allowed her to continue.

"I figured you wouldn't mind us having something small and portable, so! I called XR and asked him to lend us his helmet as a bowl."

"More like tackled and demanded."XR huffed under his breath as he carefully eyed the scaly figure.

"That way," Audrey continued "We can have a pet fish and it not get in the way." She smiled sweetly as if to try to make Buzz forget all of the pranks and damage she caused to him and his suit in pass missions. Buzz tapped on XR's helmet to get the fish's attention and to get a closer look.

"What kind of goldfish is this anyways?"

XR scanned the fish with his eyes and ran the information through his head.

"My scan says it is a pygocentrus nattereri."

Nebulas eyes widened." Which is also known as a man eating fish!"

Audrey scoffed.

"So? MAN eating. Not robot eating. Relax uncle, your son is not in harms way so XR can just cool his circuits."

Nebula's "son's" head began to circle with the fish in attempt to watch it."I for one am still not convinced. This fish of yours still sends bad signals through my wires."

* * *

><p>AN; Short yes, but I wanted to post this because I was soo tired of seeing it lay in my ipod unfinished ... i guess i need motivation.

Anyways...think of the star command bit with Nebula's niece (my character btw) as a pilot for a story I hope to do soon :)

R&R ~Audrey


	2. Dry er eyes

Star Command Launch Center

Time:19:32

Buzz tapped his foot and pinched the tip of his nose in annoyance, his usual technique that held him back from blowing up. Like the potato clock from last Tuesday.; Audrey had asked a few LGM's to help make it more "extreme"..let's just say Star Command's kitchen still smells of burnt mashed potatoes.

Kitchen..

JESSIE!

He almost had forgotten over the commotion of the piranha and the LGM's walking in with a large..something..masked by a blanket. Commander Nebula stepped in front of the green men, creating a barrier between them and the rest of the launch area.

"And where do you think you're going? We've got enough garbage going on right now." He announced with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Can you blame him?

"Not garbage." One of the three LGM's fortified.

"For Buzzzzz!"The other two proclaimed in unison.

"Behold!" They announced, ripping off the cloak and revealing a.. dryer? "The...well we don't exactly have a name for it yet.."One of the green men informed sheepishly.

Nebula raised an eyebrow. "A dryer..right?"

"Yesssssss!"

Buzz rolled his eyes."I don't need a dryer. I have one. It's just uh,in the uh,shop!"He finished, sounding almost relieved he had found a word to use as a cover up."Yes,in the shop and it should be done by next week."

The green men looked unamused as they brought out a portable TV and pressed the play button. The screen showed Buzz doing laundry last Monday while he watched his pal's dog.

-Flashback- Monday morning

Time: 8:00

Buzz whistled a happy tune as he inspected the sopping wet, but clean, clothes as he took them from the washing machine.

"Lookin' good, eh Slink?" He asked rhetorically to the dachshund beside him, who yawned in response and circled on a throw rug beside the door until he plopped down, ready for a nap.

Buzz tossed the remaining wet clothes into the dryer and studied the controls.

"Jess said it takes ten to twenty minutes on medium so.."he pondered and twisted a few dials, "it should take little to no time on hyper!" He announced to no one in particular as he pressed start. Seemingly pleased with himself as compliments on his stroke of genius played in his head, he walked with a spring in his step toward the shelf to grab a basket to help gather the clothing that should be done at any moment.

His thoughts of praise were interrupted by Slinky growling at the banging and clanging going on within the dryer. Buzz walked over to the machine and decided turning down the heat might help..if he could turn the machine violently grew louder and seemed to hop off the ground like a angry 's barks turned into whimpers as his tail dropped between his trembling back legs.

"Hit the deck!" Buzz shouted as he grabbed the paralyzed pup, stunned with fear. Time seemed to slow down as he ran away from the Dryer exploding with clothes and bursting into flames.

-End flashback-

Buzz shook his head, trying to rid his brain of the memory as the screen showed him hauling out scraps of metal to the side of the road.

The screen flickered off as the sound of muffled laughter came from his team of rookies, except XR who kept a close eye on the swimming fish that looked ready to attack at anytime. Even the commander had trouble covering up his laughter and had to turn around so Buzz couldn't see the tears streaming from his eyes.

Audrey somewhat recovered and choked out "This totally makes the potato thing look like a fire-cracker!" before returning to stifling her fit of giggles.

Nebula cleared his voice, "You and YOU",he wiped a merry tear from his eye as he pointed a accusing finger at the LGM's "are still not off the hook for that. Now get that thing out of here. We're in the middle of something."

"You can,haha,give the, hahahaha, dryer to Buzz after he's done with vacation." Mira managed to say through fits of laughter. She followed the LGM's and helped them bring the contraption back to the lab.

Vacation..JESSIE!Craters,he needed to stop letting these things distract him. He also needed to find those hidden cameras in his home back on capital planet so he could-

His thoughts were interrupted by XR.

"HELLO! Let's not forget why we're here people!" He screamed, wanting the fish out of his sight as soon as...well now actually."

"Yes right, well the book says no pets so, I WANT THAT THING OUT OF MY SIGHT PRONTO!" The commander shouted the last of his sentence to emphasize his point. He stormed, out despite him being in tears of laughter moments ago. Audrey crossed her arms and let out a huff of air.

"Buzz wrote the section on pets, so he can bend rules,right?"Booster asked the blonde as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Exactly!" She proclaimed with joy as she patted the ranger's back. She saw Buzz nervously looking at his watch and cleared her throat to get his attention."Sooo..can we keep him?" She asked as she embraced the robot's helmet and Booster folded his hands and batted his eyes. "Pleaseeeeee Buzz?"

Buzz started to jog back to 42,he was in enough trouble as it was. No need to waste the entire night.

"Robot,, rid of ."His words seemed to be slur together as he began to climb the ladder to get into his ship.

"But Buzzzzzzzzzzzz.."They whined. Well not XR of course, if he could cry tears of joy, he would.

"THATS AN ORDER." He shouted and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN;

Wasn't my best writing I suppose,definitley not my longest.

But it had to be done :) I have homework too and I just recovered from Bronchitis (ick) But I hope to update within this week..possibly tonight or tomorrow? Next Chapter:lets see what Jessie's been up to!

Thank you for reading,please review. Thoughts,Critisism,Suggestions,and Ideas all welcome!


End file.
